


Pretty Much Established

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, remember when i lived a normal life before spiraling into this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a (somewhat distant?) future fic- WynDolls need to have The Talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Much Established

     If there's any peace in Purgatory, Wynonna finds it right when the sun comes up. When the world's still sleepy, or at least she is, and there's an easy quiet, one she can stand. She drags Dolls out on a chilly Saturday night/ Sunday morning- for a walk out to the lake before there's any rays of sun.   
    It takes some nudging, but eventually he's on his back in the tall grass, shoulder-to-shoulder with her- waiting for the world to wake up.   
  
   Eventually it starts to, and Wynonna leads Dolls the wrong way home on purpose- and he lets her- because it's still too short a night, even with the sun creeping over them. She claps him on the shoulder and whispers, " _you're it,"_ before she took off.  
  
   "Earp _."_ He still has to roll his eyes, chasing her down, and then they're running around trees, ducking and tugging at each other between the brush and the chill of a Purgatory like this.  
  
   " _Hey!!"_ A harsh shout shatters their hazy almost-morning, and Wynonna spins with _Peacemaker_ drawn before she's had a conscious thought about it. Standing about thirty feet away in the brush, is a man- or a kid, she figures he's probably around 20-or so, dressed head to toe in camo, hands up in surrender, but a shotgun slung around his back.  
  
   "This territory's for hunting and you're scaring all the deer." The kid still looked angry, watched Wynonna lower her gun and consequently lowered his arms, turning to Dolls. "Jesus, dude, take your freak girlfriend and go home, before I call the sheriff."   
  
   Dolls grabbed the kid by his camo shirt while he was storming passed them.  
  
    "That's my deputy." His tone warned. "When you call the sheriff go ahead and tell him you interrupted a US Marshall's investigation." Dolls let the kid shrug him off and keep walking by them, and turned around to a visibly amused Wynonna.  
  
    "Kinda dramatic way to avoid having the _talk_ , huh, _boss_?" Wynonna bumped him with her elbow, biting her lip, and started guiding them on a path that actually head back to the Homestead.  
  
   "What? Ser-iously? Wynonna you're pretty much my girlfriend. That guy was being a dick, but like...Pretty much." He was laughing at her-  _laughing._  
  
 _"_ Pretty much?" She gives him her best unconvinced face. It comes with a grin and hand wandering up his back as they walk.  
  
    "I mean- wait are you seriously asking? Wynonna do you not know what relationships look like? I pick up your shirts off the bedroom floor, we _snuggle_ after bad days at work- are you, are you serious?" Dolls is seriously trying to stifle his laughter, and then he gets quiet all at once at her unreadable smile. "Unless you don't wanna- be a _girlfriend_ , or whatever."  
  
    "What? Nope- nope. You said girlfriend, no backsies, dude. I'm your giiirrlllfriend," Wynonna singsongs, pressing her forehead to his. "You loooveee me. Girlfriend, huh?" She pulled back from him for a second, "Your girlfriend's a freak, dude."  Dolls' deep laugh caught in Wynonna's ears again.  
  
    "Deputy, you have  _no_ idea." He palmed her ass, following her into the Homestead. Sunday morning nap, here they came. Maybe with ample couple snuggling.


End file.
